pallidfandomcom-20200222-history
Upendi
Upendi - piosenka z drugiej części filmu. Jest śpiewana przez Rafikiego. Polska wersja Tekst Każdy, kto małpi rozum zje Dobrze wie, że jest takie miejsce, gdzie Wśród lotosów słychać pawiani śpiew, Aż kręci się we łbie Gdy hipopo-tu i hipopo-tam I gdy nosorożce wyruszają w tan W takt kołysze się szyj różowych łan W słońcu oraz w cieniu palm U- To Upendi - Smaków i zapachów raj Rewie strusich piór, będzie bal na mur Figo-fago, małpi gaj O Upendi Tu można śmiać się, fikać, wyć Wiec raz i dwa, nie marnuj dnia Bo masz za sercem iść -Ale dokąd? -Już ty dobrze wiesz! Odwagi za mną marsz, z głową albo bez, Ja nie leje wody, już widzicie, że Spadać można w dól, albo w górę też Widzicie co za jazz! To Upendi - Smaków i zapachów raj Rewie strusich piór, będzie bal na mur Figo-fago, małpi gaj O Upendi Tu można śmiać się, fikać, wyć Wiec raz i dwa, nie marnuj dnia Bo masz za sercem iść Więc nie gadaj mi, że na świecie szaro Gdy tęczą mieni się Kilimandżaro Zatem w dzień i w nocy, Czy chłodno, czy skwar Do Upendi gnaj! Upendi to znaczy miłość, tak? Witajcie w Upendi! To Upendi Smaków i zapachów raj Rewie strusich piór, bedzie bal na mur Figo-fago, małpi gaj O Upendi Tu można śmiać się, fikać, wyć Wiec raz i dwa, nie marnuj dnia Bo masz za sercem iść Upendi! Upendi..O tak Upendi..O tak Upendi..O tak Upendi..O tak Wykonanie Paweł Tartanus Oryginalna wersja Tekst There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines And the rhino rhumba in a conga line And the pink flamingos are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep Better hold your breath cause the water's deep It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap But falling's half the fun! In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro But you'll find Upendi wherever you are Oh underneath the sun In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there Upendi! Down In Upendi Way down In Upendi! Down In Upendi Way down In Upendi! Down In Upendi Way down In Upendi! Wykonanie Robert Guillaume Liz Callaway Gene Miller Wideo thumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki